


But I'll love them endlessly

by Lulu_Horan



Series: Little Things [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Crying, Cuddling, Drabble, Eating Disorder, Fluff, M/M, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam finds Louis passed out and cries and Louis wakes up and cries and fluffy words okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'll love them endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting as much. Serious shit has been going down, like you wouldn't believe it.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy it.

Liam was panicking big time. How could he have let things get this bad? He sighed, thumbing over Louis' hipbone (that was jutting out much too far), wondering what had driven his boyfriend over the edge.

He'd found Louis, passed out from exhaustion in his bedroom, after breaking down the door to the flat (which the guilty boys volunteered to fix, bless them). He was thin and bedraggled, and looked almost dead. His skin was much too pale, his hair limp and unkempt, his cute tummy gone, bum much much smaller than before, bony thighs, gaunt face...

"How?" he murmured, pressing his lips to Louis' temple. "How was I so blind?" Liam hated himself for not being there for Louis when he'd promised to be. "This is all my fault."

"Don't say that," a rough voice said, and Louis turned and looked at Liam, who was crying silently. "Stop that. I'm not worth your tears."

"You're the one who needs to stop it! Why would you do this to yourself?"

"I'm trying to be good enough for you, because I know I'm not. I'm not good enough for you, Liam, and you don't have to lie to me about it. I just want you to want me again.

Liam really did cry then, tears slipping down his face and on to Louis', making the older boy's eyes start to water. He couldn't help it. He hated seeing Liam upset.

"What's wrong, Li?" Lou whispered, his bony hand reaching up to stroke the other boy's beautiful face, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "Don't cry, baby, please."

"I can't help it," Liam sobbed. "You're my world, Lou, my everything. I don't know how you can do this to yourself."

"I'm only trying to make myself per–"

"Don't you dare say perfect, Louis, don't you dare."

"But–"

"You were so far beyond perfect, it's ridiculous. Everything, literally _everything_ , about you was perfect, flawless."

"Then why did we break up?"

His voice was so small, timid...broken, it almost hurt Liam just to hear it. "Baby," he keened, holding the tiny boy closer. "It was only the way you were treating me. You weren't acting anything like yourself, Lou. I fucking miss you so much."

"I thought you hated me," Louis sobbed, gripping onto Liam like he would never let go (and Liam hoped he wouldn't). "I just wanted you to love me again."

"I've never stopped loving you, Lou, and I never will. You make me smile even when I don't want to. You brighten my day just by being in the same room with me."

"I'm so sorry, Li. I love you so fucking much. Please, please take me back. I can't take this anymore! I'm so empty without you."

"I love you, Louis, forever," Liam said, holding him impossibly closer. And the two boys were really just a ball of tears and emotion and hot breath, but they didn't care. They had each other again and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @Nialls5sauce


End file.
